


Did You Forget?

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy getting over all the tragedies of life, it's even harder to try to love when you think nothing is there anymore.  For Sasuke Uchiha life isn't all what it would seem to be, it's more of a day by day basis to even try to get the motivation to live anymore..That is till he met a ball of sunshine.</p><p>Song-fic one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note if you are sensitive to drug abuse, violence, or suicide please don't read any further.
> 
> None of the Naruto characters belong to me, nor does the song Meds by Placebo.
> 
> As well as this is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it, please don't read it or leave a hate comment. 
> 
> Thank you =^~^=

I was alone, falling free,  
trying my best not to forget,  
what happened to us, what happened to me,  
what happened as i let it slip.

A grain of gravel was held in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it slowly as small particles let loose to the winds. He was sat at the place he found sanity, before it had gradually slip from his grasp. Raven locks blew across his face, hiding darkened eyes glazed over by smeared tears. Hollow cheekbones, and a lips in a thin line, cracked splinting off pale pink skin. Healthy milky white skin covered in a purpling state, red lines covering at his arms to his legs dangling delicately over a wide part of browning grass as the cliff ended. 

He moved his right leg in a upper position, resting his head on it, arms gripping his denim jeans, hands clasped together. Forgetting the grans from before, all spewn across the winds.

Closing his dark eyes, he left himself be drawled back into memories of a week before. Of his true points in happiness, the moments of which he wasn't hated anymore. Letting his emotional wall break, tears once again came from his eyes.

"Naruto..."

I was confused by the powers that be,  
forgetting names and faces,  
Passers by, were looking at me,  
as if they could erase it.

It had been the fifth time he tried to kill himself. No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't stop remembering the death of his family. Slain by a murder in front of his eyes. Fear had left him shocked in the incident, but did he get a chance to join his family? No, he was the only one spared. 

To this day he still questions why the killer didn't take his life. Maybe to let him suffer is greater satisfaction instead of slaughtering the whole family. 

Over the course of time, he began to fall into a deep depression and suicide was the only way to escape. But was stopped and saved by a stranger that thought to drop by. After that he was assigned into a mental hospital, where several medication was subscribed to him. Only making everything worse.

After time passed and Sasuke grew into an adult, he was taken away to a bigger hospital for people like him.

This to the raven was none of his concern, he felt nothing. Only numbness was the only thing running through his veins. No one mattered, they were only faces blurred by. Passing him things that he "needed in order to get better." He would only glare at them and move his head back out to the window with bars over it. "To keep you safe." was the answer he got when asking for such unnecessary things.

it was like a daily routine, wake up, take medications, refuse to eat until he was force fed, bathe, sleep, repeat. That was until he met Naruto. His "sunshine."

Baby...did you forget to take your meds?  
Baby...did you forget to take your meds?

Sasuke pulled away from his thoughts, looking up over the edge to the ground below him. Why did it happen? Why couldn't he just be happy with the blonde that loved him?

Fear had struck him down. That brought him to this...

Brought him to snap and hit his beloved. He dropped his leg down, lifting his hands up. It still felt like the needles that had struck his body throughout. How Naruto had pissed him off for no reason, and he snapped. He hit him. What a fuck up he was, he hit the one person that actually saw that he was human and accepted everything about him. How he took the abuse that the raven brought upon him. 

Naruto was pure, to innocent to know how his mind worked. How dark and demented his thoughts had become lately, how the pain he would inflict upon himself for being such a worthless human. But the blonde had stuck by him, always smiling. Always trying to keep him happy. Naruto had taken every blow that came at him, every vile insult that the raven could think of. He took it all and just smiled, telling him he loved him. Holding Sasuke in his arms, Naruto would smooth out his hair, cooing and telling him that he forgave him. Even though Sasuke would just cry and apologize over and over saying he's not worth the kindness and love he was given.

But the last hit was different.

I was alone, staring over the ledge,  
Trying my best not to forget,  
all manner of joy, all manner of glee,  
and our one heroic pledge.

The raven haired teen stood up from where he was sitting. Looking over the cliff he stiffened. Memories running through his mind, flashes of when times were okay, or at least seemed to be. 

Naruto smiling at him, his soft warm skin pressed against him as he held on tightly. His light breathing as he slept in his arms, the taste of honey as plump lips were pressed softly against his. Naruto's blue eyes widening in horror at the first time being smacked..His eyes softening wiping tears away.

Sasuke's head throbbed, memories of the blonde overfilling his mind. He grabbed at the sides of his head, screaming in pain. it was all to much to handle. 

"Sasuke, I love you." Blue eyes were soften in a smile. It was the first time anyone had said those three word in over ten years.

He stared at the blonde laying down in his lap, what was he thinking saying something like that? 

Naruto sat up, leaning on his shoulder, " I know it's hard to understand after what you have been through..I'm not expecting you to say it back, I just wanted you to know someone does love you."

Sasuke's eyes watered, tears silently falling down his cheeks. Naruto saw his streaked face and wiped his tears, a soft smile never leaving his face. "I truly have fallen in love with you Sasuke. Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you're upset. It hurts me to know you're hurting."

Black eyes widened, more tears rushing down his face. He cupped Naruto's cheeks, "Thank you." 

Leaning down he kissed the blonde's lips softly in a innocent kiss. He then embraced the younger boy, holding him tightly never wanting to let him go. "Thank you so much."

How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me,  
and the consequences.  
I was confused, by the birds and the bees,  
forgetting if i meant it.

Naruto is Sasuke's world. The blonde in which Sasuke himself nicknamed "Sunshine" because of his bright personality and light he brought into his life. Every morning he would wake next to the blonde snuggled into his arms, breathing softly. His tanned body was something that the raven worshiped. After all, Naruto was the only thing he lived for, what he had to keep his sanity in check. A smile that could brighten his day. And the most luscious voice that could make his name sound so holy. It was like heaven.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Naruto was ripped from his arms. Kicking and screaming, his father had dragged the blonde from him. Sasuke tried to fight for him, calling and screaming for him, until everything had gone black and Naruto was no longer in his arms.

When he awoke again he was lying on the ground bloodied and no sign of Naruto. He couldn't move a muscle to even try to run to find his love. Yes love, he had fallen for the blonde, yet fate had decided before he could tell the him that he had loved him too, he was ripped from his arm.

Moving his arm up slowly he covered his mouth from the sobs threatening to escape from his lips. His body ached, his mind in a panic and his heart broken; it was his family being taken from him for the second time in his life.

Baby..did you forget to take your meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take your meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take your meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take your meds?

Sasuke stood up from his spot on the ground recollecting himself. Moving closer back to the edge of the cliff. 

Yes, that's right..He never did hit Naruto, it was his own hallucination . Naruto had ripped from his life for four months now, four moths he stopped trying. Stopped trying to live. All he wanted was the warmth of Naruto leaning against him, to feel the love he had yearned for since his family's death.

He never could find his blonde, searching till it lead him here.

He took another step closer to the edge. 

And the sex and the drugs, and the complications.  
And the sex and the drugs, and the complications.  
And the sex and the drugs, and the complications.  
And the sex and the drugs, and the complications.

After that had happened, Sasuke let his body and mind go. Using it for drugs and to numb the pain he felt every time he thought of Naruto. Trying to kill himself anyway possible. If he couldn't have Naruto beside him, there was no point in living. 

Baby..did you forget to take you meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take you meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take you meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take you meds?   
Baby..did you forget to take you meds?  
Baby..did you forget to take you meds?

He looked over at the very edge, a inch away from falling off it. Taking the small bottle of anti-depressants from his jacket pocket, he opened the cap and dumped it over it. 

It was time...

I was alone, falling free, trying my best not to forget.

He closed his dark eyes, leaning over the edge, falling slowly till he hit the ground below it.

"Naruto, I love you too. Sorry..."


End file.
